Dyskusja:Sekret Tablicy
No fajnie, widzę wielkie świętowanie się zapowiada. Może niech dokończą tę twierdzę? ^^ Kani--Nui 17:36, lut 9, 2011 (UTC) Zajebista plakietka ^^ Lord Vox 18:37, lut 9, 2011 (UTC) Zapowiada się nieźle. Zobaczymy, czy bedzie bardziej epickie od "Reign of Terror" czy "Nui at War" ;) Lord Vox 15:17, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Może zmieniam temat,ale jako fan Kylera muszę Voxa poprawić:nie "Regin of terror" (choć też fajny),ale"The Brutal mission".Z góry przepraszam za off-top,no ale tak jak mówiłem wyżej (i nie krytykuj mnie Veziu). Kapura98 Epickie to raczej nie będzie, tak jak chyba zresztą inne moje opowiadania (większość, chcoaż w sumei o tym wy decydujecie) Co do plakietki- pierwsza robiona na Corelu, Paincie i Wordzie (dotąd bez pierwszego programu były). I tu skandal! Musiałem zmienić kolor podpisu ^^ Vezok999 21:59, lut 16, 2011 (UTC) To chyba jednak będzie epickie.Nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby było najbardziej epickie z całej Sagi Sedin.A co do tego stworzenia...zdaje mi się że wiem kto/co to jest (mam dwóch kandydatów).A, i jeszcze jedno:specjalnie edytowałeś 7 rozdział Szukając Wsparcia żeby zaznaczyć o co tu będzie chodzić? Kapura98 A jednak ktoś to czyta :) Akurat w 7 rozdziale zmienilem tylko słowa zachodni na wschodni. Przyznaję, że zamierzam teraz się trochę pobawić z czytelnikami, tak, aby nigdy nie byli pewni, co się stanie Vezok999 20:44, mar 5, 2011 (UTC) Kótrego..... popraw to, nim ktoś to zauważy :)/:P - Nowe fragmenty zawierać często będą jakieś zagadki/sekrety- ciekawe, czy komuś uda się na dyskusji przewidzieć ich rozwiązanie :) Vezok999 21:21, mar 10, 2011 (UTC) Nom, przyjemnie się czyta, zwłaszcza rozmowę Trogga z Metarionem :) Czekam na NICH, jeśli wiesz o kim mówię. Kani--Nui 15:38, kwi 3, 2011 (UTC) Na nic jeszcze trochę poczekasz, w każdym razie nie zobaczycie ich w Sekrecie. Przyznam, ż erozmowy Metariona i Trogga dość przyjemnie mi sie pisze : ) Vezok999 16:03, kwi 3, 2011 (UTC) Tiaa... zgaduję że będziesz to pisał mniej więcej tyle czasu co Szukając Wsparcia.Ale mimo wszystko czekam na więcej,bo jak mówiłem wyżej- nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby było najbardziej epickie z całej Sagi Sedin. Kapura98 08:34, kwi 4, 2011 (UTC) O łe, odwołaj mi to. To ostatnia rzecz na jakś mogę sobie pozwolić. Ale każde moje opowiadanie dłuższe (i mam nadzieję lepsze) więc z tego powodu mogę dłużej pisać, Taka luźna granica jaką sobie wyznaczyłem do wakacje (jednozceśnie Sekret i przynajmniej jeden inny FF zacząć/skończyć dziennik). No i cieszę się, że się podoba ;) Vezok999 13:13, kwi 4, 2011 (UTC) Kopaka ma alkoholików, Vezok ma pracoholików... The Champ Is Here!!! 07:42, kwi 14, 2011 (UTC) :Dodałbym coś jeszcze do rymu, ale nie wypada.... - : Hmm... Pozwolę sobie zrobić krótkie streszczenie części 3: - akapit pierwszy - normalnie polskie wesele! Tyle że bez burdy... ;( - akapit drugi - jak u Doktor Quinn - akapit trzeci - "a teraz dziadziuś opowie wam bajeczkę, jak to razem z kolegami..." - akapit czwarty - Co jest z tym Florkiem!? Zamiast świętować, tańczyć się, on nadal "jest nieobecny". Co, rozmyśla, ile inwazji czeka jeszcze Sedin, czy może ilu Matoran zabije to COŚ z jaskini!? The Champ Is Here!!! 14:20, kwi 21, 2011 (UTC) Jak ja lubię takie komentarze :D 1. Mission completed 2. i 3.- nie mam tu akurat co mówić 4. Psychika się sypie, tyle powiem ;) Pogadają to mu przejdzie. Napisałbym całe od razu to by pewnie twojego komenta nie było, ale trza jakoś wyszególnić wielkie wejście nowego Trogga :D Vezok999 14:26, kwi 21, 2011 (UTC) Oko Lairuna :D--Guurahk 16:18, kwi 24, 2011 (UTC) Sekret wraca, kurde... :D Vox 11:18, maj 27, 2011 (UTC) "... a znając naszego Iron man'a ..." - że co? Wiem, że chodzi o Metariona, ale 1. (jeżeli chodziło o nawiązanie do postaci z filmu) Skąd niby Trogg miałby znać Tony'ego Starka? 2. (jeżeli chodzi o grę słów w angielszczyźnie) Nie mogłeś tego nazwać po polsku, np. człowiek żelaza, żelazny koleżka itp.? Hmmm... Literówek nie braknie, niektórych miejscach zapomniałeś wcisnąć alt, w innych zapomniało Ci się literki... Ale okoń z tym, bo opowiadanie nawet mnie wciągnęło. Wszystko pięknie, ale - Metarion tak bez maski kuł ten miecz, że po czole się przetarł? No dobra, jutro dokończę czytać i wyjaśni mi się, co to tam Florex w krzakach znalazł. Volgaraahk 07:24, cze 7, 2011 (UTC) Pewnie dla tego nie po polsku bo po rozdzieleniu Metarion otrzymamy Meta(od metal) i rion(od iron).Jaki z tego wniosek?Taki że do jego imienia bardziej pasuje angielska wersja.Panrahk17 11:44, cze 7, 2011 (UTC) Co do Iron Man'a- tak samo skąd u Guurahka znają Pijanego mistrza i Power Rangers? Pewnie satelitę ma na zapleczu i ogląda jak nie o nim pisze. Co do innych określeń- wymyślanie przeróznych synonimów do "Metarion" jest teraz pasją Trogga :). Co do maski- w MOL było wyraźnie pokazane, że te maski się im pokrywają z twarzą, na nich widać cała mimikę i zdają się być elastyczne, kiedy są założone. A ja z początków Bio lubię czerpać, zresztą w reszcie filmó to też było. Hymm, teraz zaszyfrowana wiadomość którą może zrozumiesz- Wenezuela i Niger otwierają wymianę handlową? Vezok999 14:33, cze 7, 2011 (UTC) O Power Rangersach się wypowiedziałem na dyskusji ZC i to się też podobnie dotyczy "Ale urwał", które było w Kulach. Skoro Maski są niby-twarzami, to czemu Jallerowi odpadła jego pierwotna "twarz"? No ale spoko, skoro wolisz Kanohi jako twarze, to się wyjaśnia (ja wolę Maski traktować jak maski). Volgaraahk 14:41, cze 7, 2011 (UTC) No to dyskusja na temat uniwersum Bionicle... tylko może trochę łagodniejsza niż ta moja z Pohatu o rozmnażaniu. Wyciagajac wnioski z filmów mnie się wydaje, że maski póki są nieużywane są sztywne (Ignika, ww Hau Jallera), ale kiedy użytkownik zakłada ją na twarz, to on ajakby się z nim "zespala" (Także widać na niej mimikę Jallera, poza tym maski Nuva czy hełm Strakka). Kiedyś też nad tym sam myślałem. Doszedłem do wniosku, że np Toa jako istoty Biologiczno-mechaniczne mają tam określone granice, jak ludzie. Ale kiedy zakładaja maski, to tak jakby zyskiwali nową część ciała, znaczy ich "obwody" (pamiętajmy o 80% ciała) się wzbogacaja. Wielkie Istoty tworząc ich mogli to zaplanować. Jakby nie patrzeć wyjaśnia to w miarę prawdopodobnie moc masek (a istoty które z nich nie mogą korzystać nie zostały obdarzone przez WI "gniazdkiem" do masek dajacych moc). Dla tych co mój mało obrazowy opis nie wystarczyl, to można by to trochę porównać do łączenia układów nerwowych z avatara, oczywiśie z ww róznicami. Można by o tym w ogóle forum założyć.. Vezok999 14:53, cze 7, 2011 (UTC) To jest jak dotąd trzeci FF który śledzę od początku, czekając na chociaż jedną malutką edycję (wcześniej były Kule, teraz jest jeszcze Czas Sojuszy, a jak Guru jeszcze pisał, to był Zabójczy Cień). Szkoda że nie będziesz tego dalej pisał. Toa Revon 14:19, lis 21, 2011 (UTC)